Maisons Ennemies
by JuliaSmithPotter
Summary: Au cours de leur dernière année à Poudlard, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger vont se livrer à une compétition grandissante ...jusqu'à fonder leurs propres "maisons" au sein du château. Mais, comme toujours, le risque avec la haine, c'est qu'elle nous lie bien plus étroitement qu'on ne pense à notre ennemi ...
1. Back to Poudlard

Pansy Parkinson marchait à vive allure. Non pas qu'elle fut pressée. Être pressée impliquait une certaine notion de retard, et le retard, c'était bon pour les incapables infichus de gérer correctement leur planning, pas pour elle. Non, en fait, si elle marchait vite, c'était principalement pour montrer aux autres à quel point son temps était précieux, et surtout, leur faire comprendre d'entrée de jeu qu'il était hors de question qu'elle leur accorde la moindre attention. Elle fonçait vers son objectif, un point c'est tout. Les pans de son trench claquaient avec élégance sur ses jambes fines et élancées, emprisonnées dans de luxueux collants noirs. Elle grimpa rapidement les trois petites marches en ferraille qui donnaient accès au Poudlard Express, et gagna d'un pas toujours vif l'avant-dernier wagon. Le leur. Celui qu'ils avaient investi dès leur première rentrée, et dans lequel ils avaient ensuite effectués tous leurs trajets. Quand elle avisa la longue silhouette athlétique déjà avachie sur l'une des banquettes, elle eut la sensation qu'un énorme poids s'envolait soudain de sa poitrine. Elle posa son sac à main sur le vieux velours bordeaux élimé, et s'assit auprès du jeune homme saisissant délicatement sa main.

Drago, souffla t-elle.

Drago Malfoy tourna vers elle un visage impassible, sur lequel s'était imprimé un léger sourire de satisfaction. Il semblait content, lui aussi, de retrouver la jeune femme, en dépit de la neutralité de sa réaction.

C'est pas trop tôt, dis-donc, lâcha t-il de sa voix légèrement traînante. Où sont tes bagages ? Et où est Blaise?

Mes bagages sont, comme chaque année, confiés aux bons soins de mes elfes de maison. Figure toi qu'arpenter les quais de la gare avec trois valises de trente bons kilos ne figure pas sur la liste de mes passe-temps favoris. Pour ce qui est de Blaise ...

Elle marqua une pause, grimaça légèrement et se massa la nuque.

Eh bien … il semblerait que ce cher Blaise ai trouvé quelques connaissances qu'il souhaitait … saluer, soupira t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Blaise et elle avaient partagé un portoloin, pour venir jusqu'à King's Cross, puis avaient traversé le mur ensemble, suite à quoi ce dernier avait reconnu au loin la silhouette de Cho Chang, qu'il s'était empressé d'aller complimenter sur son bronzage d'été. Peut-être était-il déjà à l'heure actuelle fourré dans les toilettes du train, vérifiant consciencieusement l'uniformité totale du bronzage en question.

Sacré Zabini, soupira Drago en fermant les yeux.

Le train se mit soudainement en branle, trembla, crachota, vibra, puis s'élança doucement sur les rails. Le paysage se mit lentement à défiler, et la gare ne fut bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir derrière eux. Enfin, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit vivement, pour laisser entrer dans leur wagon un Blaise Zabini souriant et légèrement décoiffé.

Je vous ai pas trop manqué ?

Ta chemise est froissée, c'est lamentable, rétorqua Pansy. Tu ressembles à Londubat.

Et toi ta frustration est démesurée, c'est affligeant Pansy chérie. Ne jalouse pas ainsi le plaisir d'autrui.

Le métis se laissa tomber sur la banquette face à Drago, et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

Alors,vieux ? Comment s'est passé ton été ?

Je suppose qu'il a eu les deux bras cassés, puisqu'il n'a daigné écrire à personne, glissa Pansy.

J'étais en Hongrie. Stage intensif de Quidditch.

C'était comment ?

Génial et fatiguant. Ou fatiguant et génial, j'en sais rien.

Drago ne s'encombrait jamais. De problèmes, de filles, de mots superflus. Il aimait aller droit au but, ne pas gaspiller son temps, ne pas faire perdre le leur à ses interlocuteurs.

Blaise sortit une barre de chocolat de la poche de son blouson de jean, et en déchira distraitement le papier.

J'ai aperçu le trio de nazes, en montant.

Quelle réjouissante nouvelle, grinça Drago.

Oui,justement, laisse moi finir : Weasley n'avait pas de cheveux.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent, et même Pansy releva un regard surpris de son magasine féminin.

 _Pardon_ ?

Merlin, mes vœux auraient-ils été exaucés ? Ce rouquin inutile aurait-il contracté un cancer ?

Pansy, un sorcier de sang-pur ne peut pas contracter de pathologie moldue …

Mais Weasley... est un sang-pur. Ah oui. Je l'oublie toujours.

Bref, le gars à bien du prendre encore trois ou quatre kilos. Je vous jure, il a un de ces bides ! Il n'a pas l'air malade pour deux sous. Non, en fait, en passant, je les ai entendu parler de défi … je pense que cet imbécile s'est rasé la tête suite à un pari.

Par Merlin … je le pensais au fond du trou mais cette belette creuse encore ..

Et la Granger ? Elle a rasé sa touffe monstrueuse, elle aussi ? Celui qui a choisi le gage de Weasley s'est vraiment trompé de victime, car de toute évidence c'est à elle que ça aurait été utile !

Non, répondit Blaise d'un air absorbé. En fait, je ne me suis pas attardé, mais Granger avait l'air … normale.

Mouais... moins bizarre que d'habitude, tu veux dire.

Les trois amis gloussèrent, immatures et insouciants, tandis que le train, désormais lancé à vive allure, les rapprochait chaque minute un peu plus de Poudlard, où les attendait leur septième et dernière année d'études.


	2. Celle qui avait changé

Lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva enfin aux grilles du château, un flot d'élèves surexcités se déversa immédiatement de ses portes rutilantes. Sur le quai, Rubbeus Hagrid surveillait impassiblement le flux de ces jeunes étudiants. Son visage buriné s'illumina lorsqu'il aperçut au loin Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. _Ses petits protégés_ , songea t-il tendrement.

Bonjour, vous trois !

Hagrid...

Hermione le contempla affectueusement.

Comment se fait-il que vous vous chargiez encore de notre accueil ? Vous n'êtes plus garde-chasse depuis longtemps, vous êtes un professeur à part entière, désormais. Je trouve cela injuste et inéquitable. D'ailleurs …

Attention, marmonna Ron, Mademoiselle Je Défends Inlassablement Les Opprimés va se pointer …

 _Ronald !_

Du calme, les enfants, du calme ! Hermione, j'accueille les élèves parce j'y suis habitué, et que j'aime ça. Ne t'en fais pas. Passez plutôt me voir quand vous aurez du temps, histoire de me raconter votre été. Vous allez voir, j'ai une nouvelle recette de rochers à la citrouille du tonnerre.

Merci Hagrid, répondit prudemment Harry. On a hâte de voir ça.

Le géant leur fit un discret signe de la main, et ils s'éloignèrent de lui, peu rassurés à l'idée de devoir expérimenter de nouvelles prouesses culinaires.

« _On a hâte de voir ça_ » ? Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas parce que mes parents sont dentistes que je peux me permettre de faire exploser mes molaires chaque fois qu'Hagrid se sent pousser des ardeurs de pâtissier, Harry…

On aura qu'à y aller après dîner.

Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Lança une voix désagréablement familière derrière leurs dos. Poudlard ne servira pas à dîner aux Gryffondors, cette année. Restriction budgétaire, on supprime les dépenses inutiles …

Ton sens de l'humour se maintient à un niveau incroyablement bas cette année encore, mon pauvre Malefoy, rétorqua Hermione.

Granger, je ne te souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à m'adresser la parole. Fabuleux ce relooking capillaire, mon bon roi ouistiti, ajouta t-il avant de les dépasser fièrement, flanqué de ses deux acolytes.

Les trois amis demeurèrent un très bref instant interdits par la rapidité de cet échange inattendu.

Bien … il semblerait que Malefoy soit en pleine forme cette année encore, soupira Harry.

Il fera moins le malin demain matin, quand j'aurai teint ses cheveux en rose dans son sommeil, pouffa Hermione. Cet abruti semble oublier que nous allons partager des appartements de préfets, et que je n'ai plus treize ans, et donc nullement l'intention de me laisser marcher dessus une seconde de plus.

Sur ce, elle s'élança d'un pas vif en direction des portes du château. Hermione avait changé, cet été. Elle avait vieilli, mûri,et sa confiance en elle s'était décuplée. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle pouvait être bien plus qu'intelligente. Elle pouvait être tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'était acheté un balai, et s'était initiée au vol. Cela lui procurait des bouffées d'adrénaline transcendantes, sensation que l'on ne trouvait pas entre les pages d'un livre. Elle avait beaucoup nagé, aussi. Cette pratique intensive du sport lui avait fait un bien fou, et avait boosté sa confiance en elle. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle était tout à fait dans la norme physiquement, et qu'elle pouvait également se servir de cela comme un atout. Elle considérerait toujours son intelligence comme sa meilleure alliée, sa principale qualité. Mais une bonne couverture physique aidait toujours. Elle avait fait dons de ses vêtements tristounets et confortables à des œuvres de charité, et s'était offert de jolies pièces, élégantes et de bonne facture. Pas de choses délibérément provocantes : les minis-jupes ne seraient définitivement jamais son style. Mais des jeans de marque, qui la mettaient en valeur. Des chemisiers de bonne qualité, fait dans de belles étoffes, qui exacerbaient son charme. De jolis pulls de cachemire. Des choses qui collaient avec son tempérament, mais qui, en un mot, l'embellissaient en lui permettant de rester fidèle à elle même. Ginny avait été surexcitée de la voir s'ouvrir ainsi au changement, et avait immédiatement cru qu'enfin était arrivé le temps béni où son amie lui donnerait le feu vert pour qu'elle déballe sa panoplie de maquillage. Hermione avait été catégorique : elle détestait les artifices. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue chez le coiffeur, celui-ci lui avait proposé une couleur, un lissage permanent, une frange, des mèches … elle l'avait recalé, tout comme Ginny. Elle voulait désépaissir ses cheveux un peu trop volumineux, et les démêler. Point barre. Elle arborait toujours fièrement les mêmes boucles volumineuses, seulement elles étaient plus jolies, brillantes et souples. Elle était, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait, toujours elle-même. Naturelle et classique. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était simplement devenue une version améliorée de celle qu'elle avait été jusqu'ici. L'adolescente tendait doucement à devenir une vraie femme. Et cette Hermione Granger là ne se laisserait _plus jamais_ marcher sur les pieds par ce crétin pompeux de Drago Malefoy.


	3. Les prémices de la cohabitation

**Note de l'auteur : les premiers chapitres sont courts, et assez classiques. L'arrivée en Poudlard Express, Hermione qui a changé ...rien de nouveau sous le soleil, j'en suis bien consciente. Je dirai qu'il faut simplement laisser le temps à la machine de se lancer. De plus, les deux premiers chapitres n'ont pas de tirets en début de phrase lorsque les personnages s'expriment, j'en suis désolée … ça ne rend pas la lecture super agréable. C'est un problème que j'ai avec mon logiciel et que je vais essayer de corriger comme je peux. Promis. Bonne lecture de ce troisième chapitre !**

Les appartements des préfets en chef étaient réellement de petites merveilles. Hermione n'osait imaginer à quoi ressemblaient ceux des professeurs. La salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Drago était une pièce immense, très spacieuse, claire et lumineuse. La hauteur sous plafond était telle qu'elle distinguait à peine les moulures sophistiquées qui l'ornaient. Un très grand lustre était suspendu au centre de la pièce. Il flottait magiquement, et semblait en cristal, surmonté de mille bougies magiques. Les immenses fenêtres, auxquelles on pouvait s'asseoir grâce à des bancs taillés dans la pierre des murs, rendait l'éclairage inutile en journée. Contrairement aux lourdes tentures qui ornaient les chambres, de légères étoffes d'organza beige habillaient les vitres pour seuls rideaux. Au centre, sous le lustre, une immense table sculptée dans un bois sombre accueillerait leurs soirées d'intense travail scolaire. Autour de la table, huit chaises assorties, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas autorisés à inviter leurs camarades en ces lieux. Près de l'entrée, une petite console de bois soutenait une immense corbeille d'argent, de laquelle débordaient des fruits et des biscuits en sachets. A côté, un plateau sur lequel trônait une carafe d'eau et un joli service de coupes en cristal. Hermione se demanda si l'eau et les fruits se renouvelaient magiquement, ou bien si des elfes s'en assuraient. A l'opposé de la pièce, une énorme cheminée avec un plateau de marbre, visiblement ancienne et imposante, leur offrirait le réconfort voulu lors des froides soirées d'hiver. Près de cette cheminée, deux lourds fauteuil Voltaire tapissés d'un tissu crème, et la canapé assorti un peu plus loin. Les fauteuils étaient même dotés de repose-pieds. Un immense tapis blanc couvrait une bonne partie du sol, qui était en parquet de chêne. Au mur, un tableau représentant le paysage d'une campagne à l'aube était accroché. De temps à autre, un chevreuil ou un lapin passait en gambadant dans le cadre. Enfin, un portemanteau dans un coin, et un joli petit meuble bibliothèque de taille raisonnable dans l'autre complétaient le luxueux décor. Hermione remarqua sur la bibliothèque une réserve de parchemins, de plumes et d'encre. Les plumes étaient des modèles coûteux. Elle songea qu'être préfet octroyait d'avantage de privilèges que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Nourriture à disposition, fournitures scolaire gratuites … Les salles de bain privées qui étaient attenantes à chaque chambre n'étaient pas en reste. Ils avaient des baignoires à pieds magiques, qui offraient bulles et remous. Des produits cosmétiques étaient disposés dans des corbeilles, des serviettes moelleuses sagement pliées sur les vasques. Leurs chambres avaient été personnalisées aux couleurs de leurs maisons. Les rideaux et le linge de lit étaient aux couleurs de Gryffondor, et une bannière au blason de sa maison était accrochée à un mur. Pour le reste, c'était relativement classique. Une moquette épaisse gris perle habillait le sol, les murs étaient d'un beige lumineux. Le lit était grand. Un bureau spacieux était à sa disposition, ainsi qu'un siège confortable et élégant. Une commode et une armoire assortis complétaient le mobilier. Au mur, une esquisse inanimée de Godric Gryffondor, et un grand miroir de bronze. Hermione se sentait bien, dans cette chambre. Peut-être souffrirait t-elle un peu de la solitude, dans un premier temps. La présence rassurante de ses amies lui manqueraient. Mais elle se reposerait mieux ainsi. Ginny et Lavande avaient la désagréable habitude de papoter jusqu'à des heures indécentes, et lancer un _silencio_ la protégeait du bruit, mais altérait la qualité de son sommeil, puisque dormir sous l'influence d'un sortilège était néfaste sur le long terme. Elle retira son manteau et son écharpe, qu'elle posa sur son lit, puis sursauta en entendant du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. Malefoy avait quitté sa chambre. Il fallait qu'ils planifient l'itinéraire de leurs rondes. Elle respira un bon coup, et poussa la porte de sa propre chambre.

Installé dans un fauteuil, le jeune homme lisait la Gazette du sorcier, tout en mâchant distraitement une poire. Il ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, bien qu'il ai forcément entendu tourner les gonds de sa porte.

_ Bouge, Granger, lâcha t-il sans lever les yeux ni hausser la voix. Ne pollue pas mon air de ta présence trop longtemps.

_ Ferme la, Malefoy, siffla t-elle. Je ne t'autorise pas à t'adresser à moi de la sorte. Ensuite, sache que nous allons cohabiter, il faudra donc que tes petites défenses immunitaires s'habituent à combattre le désagrément que leur causera ma présence. Enfin, notre service de préfet en chef à pris effet depuis une heure. Nous allons devoir décider de quand où et comment nous patrouillerons. Il me semble évident que si nous adoptons une routine toujours similaire, les élèves auront vite fait de le savoir et de déjouer notre vigilance.

Malefoy reposa son journal, ferma les yeux, et expira un bon coup. Il avait l'air d'un homme au supplice.

_ Tu utilises toujours autant de mots dans un laps de temps si court, le Castor ?

_ Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Pas « le castor ». Et pardonne moi, mon pauvre, de disposer d'une certaine richesse lexicale, et de l'employer à bon escient, rétorqua t-elle avec suffisance.

Cette fois, Malefoy s'esclaffa, moqueur.

_ Par Merlin, quel âge tu as, Granger ? Soixante ans ? Nous échangeons depuis trente secondes, et je suis stupéfait de constater le point auquel tu te rends immensément _ennuyeuse_. Bordel, t'es chiante à mourir.

Cette réplique coupa le sifflet d'Hermione. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ?

_ Je me fiche de te plaire, Malefoy, finit-elle par répondre. Contente toi de réfléchir aux rondes. Tu n'auras qu'à me laisser une note sur la table quand tu en auras fini.

_ C'est ça, fais enfin quelque chose d'appréciable, débarrasse le plancher, Castor.

Hermione serra les poings autant que les dents, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle aurait volontiers claqué sa porte pour soulager sa rage, si cela n'avait pas renvoyé d'elle une image d'une puérilité affligeante. Merlin, elle haïssait ce petit crétin noble et stupide. Elle le haïssait intensément.


	4. Hermione Granger, plus 9

La première nuit qu'Hermione passa à Poudlard fut désastreuse. Elle tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. La respiration de Ginny à ses côtés lui manquait. L'atmosphère du dortoir lui manquait. Et savoir Malefoy présent à quelques mètres d'elle parasitait son bien-être. Elle se leva donc à cinq heures et demie, et prépara son sac. Dans la poche avant, elle glissa son emploi du temps, bien qu'elle le sache déjà par cœur, et son indispensable retourneur de temps. Puis elle empila méthodiquement des parchemins, des plumes à réservoir d'encre, et ses manuels. Lorsque ses affaires furent prête, elle lança à la sacoche un sortilège d'anti-gravité complexe, qui lui donnerait l'impression, lorsqu'elle le porterait à son épaule, que son sac ne pèserait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Elle fit une petite escapade hors de sa chambre, attrapa une banane dans la corbeille à fruit, qu'elle pela et mangea, puis regarda l'heure. Elle était encore largement en avance. Elle tenta de lire, mais ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Elle passa donc dans sa salle de bain, retira sa chemise de nuit, et se glissa sous la douche.

Dans la chambre d'en face, Malefoy cligna plusieurs des yeux, remua, puis se trouva rapidement parfaitement éveillé. Il tendit l'oreille, confus, afin d'identifier le léger bourdonnement de fond qui l'avait gêné, et l'avait privé de ses dernières minutes de sommeil. _De l'eau qui coule._ Il attrapa vivement sa montre, sur sa table de chevet, et écarquilla les yeux. Il était six heures du matin! Les cours ne débutaient que dans deux heures et demie !

_ Putain de foutu castor à la con, s'exclama t-il d'un ton rageur en envoyant valser un oreiller contre le mur.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait plus à se rendormir. Il se leva, et sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces. Les fenêtres de leur pièce commune commençaient déjà à renvoyer les faibles lueurs de l'aube qui pointait. Ils n'étaient que le 3 septembre. Les journées appartenaient encore à l'été, et étaient donc encore longues. Elles débutaient tôt et s'achevaient tard. Du bout de sa baguette jaillirent quelques étincelles. Il venait d'envoyer un sort d'alerte aux cuisines. Une seconde plus tard, un petit elfe qui semblait encore tout jeune se matérialisa devant lui.

Monsieur le préfet en chef, salua l'Elfe en s'inclinant. Que désirez vous pour votre petit déjeuner ?

Un thé vert, des tartines de pain, du beurre, et de marmelade.

Du _thé vert_ , Malefoy, réellement ?

Le jeune homme fit volte face avec surprise. Il n'avait pas entendu son homologue arriver. Elle avait vraisemblablement terminé de se laver et était enroulée dans deux épaisses serviettes de bain.

C'est d'un viril, lâcha t-elle avec ironie.

Le sang du Serpentard ne fit qu'un tour. Il jaillit en direction de la carafe d'eau, et lui en lança le contenu à la figure, tandis qu'elle poussait un glapissement de stupeur.

_ D'une, Sang de Bourbe, sache que les vrais hommes ne s'abreuvent pas café, contrairement à ces rustres de moldus qui t'ont élevée, ou du moins qui ont _tenté de le faire_. Ils boivent du thé. Parce que ce qui importe, ce n'est pas d'être viril, c'est d'être noble. Et les nobles anglais s'abreuvent de thé. Ensuite, espèce de lamentable cafard, peut-être que te lever aux aurores t'amuse, mais je t'assure qui si l'envie te vient de recommencer, tu as plutôt intérêt à lancer un putain d'assurdiato si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je t'étripe. Je suis pas vraiment du matin,tu vois.

Il tourna les talons et claqua la porte de sa chambre de toutes ses forces. Hermione, choquée par son geste et sonnée par sa tirade, demeura interdite, avant de voir totalement rouge.

Va CREVER Malefoy ! Espèce d'ordure ! Pauvre fouine ! Salaud !

Elle lui hurla toutes les insultes qui lui passèrent par la tête. Elle savait bien que c'était puéril et inutile, mais ça avait le mérite de la défouler. Elle se barricada dans sa salle de bain, et sécha ses cheveux, avant de les enduire consciencieusement de son Philtre de Discipline Capillaire. Elle aimait bien leur nouvel aspect, ainsi. Non pas que sa précédente coupe ne lui plaise pas. En fait, elle s'en fichait simplement. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'un naturel coquet. Elle enfila son plus jean, qui était aussi le plus cher, et rougit légèrement en admirant la façon dont il la moulait. _Hermione, ne sois pas si superficielle_. Elle savait qu'il la mettait particulièrement en valeur. Elle avait parfaitement intercepté les regards de Ron, et même de Fred ou Charlie parfois, lorsqu'elle l'avait porté cet été. Elle choisit pour l'accompagner une très légère blouse de dentelle blanche, très délicate, qui lui avait offert sa mère. C'était un vêtement de marque française. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle développait son goût pour les jolies choses, son amour pour les vêtements français décuplait. Elle enfila des sandales de cuir sophistiquées sur ses pieds, qui Ginny avait vernis dans une teinte rose pêche la semaine dernière, et se contempla dans le miroir. Elle était vraiment plus jolie, cette année. Elle avait beau se trouver bien moins féminine et sensuelle que Lavande Brown, les sœurs Greengrass, ou même Ginny, elle décelait en elle un charme qu'elle apprivoisait de mieux en mieux. Ses boucles acajou rebondissaient souplement dans son dos et dégageaient un frais parfum de chèvrefeuille. Elle ne se parfuma pas, car elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Elle observa en détail son visage, ses joues rebondies, ses sourcils légèrement épilés, ses grands yeux qui tiraient sur le doré à cause de la saison. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice. Son bronzage lui donnait une mine excellente, qui criait la santé et la jeunesse. Elle sourit à son reflet, et enroula un foulard autour de son cou, en raison du froid qui traversait le château aux heures matinales. Elle refusait que son altercation avec Malefoy ne gâche sa rentrée. Il le lui paierai plus tard.

_ Allez, ma fille. En route pour ta septième année. On va leur montrer une fois encore de quoi est capable la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération.

Le premier cours de la journée des Serpentard était Histoire de la magie. En commun avec la moitié des Serdaigle. Une dizaine d'élèves semblaient écouter passionnément le récit de la guerre des clans qui décima une partie du peuple Troll au quinzième siècle. L'intégralité du reste du groupe luttai pour ne pas se rendormir. Drago soupira, et jeta un œil à Blaise, assis à sa droite. Ce dernier griffonnait sur son parchemin, et Drago trouvait plus qu'inconcevable l'idée que son ami ne soit en train de prendre des notes. Il se pencha un peu, et déchiffra l'écriture fine de son meilleur ami. « _Judith Lelong +8. Millicent Bullstrode – 10. Pansy Parkinson HC. Héloïse Midgen – 10. Élise Ravel + 5. Katie Bell +4._ »

_ Mec, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

_ Je note les filles de la classe selon une échelle qui va de moins 10 à plus 10, répondit Blaise avec enthousiasme, comme son idée était purement géniale. Elles ont sacrément changé cet été ! Y'a un gros travail de repérage a effectuer.

Drago demeura quelques secondes abasourdi.

_ Pansy Parkinson, HC ? C'est à dire ?

_ _Hors compétition_ , ça me semble évident. Ce serait de l'inceste.

_ Tu m'épuises, Blaise.

Des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée les tirèrent de leur torpeur. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur Hermione Granger, un peu essoufflée. L'avant de sa robe de sorcière était ouverte, sans doute à cause de la chaleur, et ses cheveux légèrement désordonnés.

Professeur, excusez moi de vous interrompre, le professeur McGonagall m'envoie récupérer sa fiole d'extrait de larmes de phœnix, s'il vous plaît.

 _Lèche-cul_ , songea Drago. _Pardonnez moi de vous interrompre, gnagnagna._

La jeune fille récupéra ce qu'elle était venue chercher, et quitta les lieux. Le regard de Drago dériva à nouveau vers Blaise, qui s'était remis à écrire, et ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur en lisant ce que son meilleur ami venait d'inscrire sur son parchemin. _Hermione Granger, +9_.


	5. La chasse est ouverte

La lourde porte de la salle de classe venait de se refermer dans un bruit mat et discret, bien entendu, Hermione étant parfaitement au courant du point auquel un bruit parasite pouvait perturber le bon déroulement d'un cours passionnant. Drago relut une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, ce que venait d'inscrire son meilleur ami sur sa petite liste puérile.

_ Blaise, souffla-t-il, tu t'es trompé. T'as mis un plus au lieu d'un moins. Juste là, précisa-t-il, en pointant la ligne _Granger_ du bout de sa plume.

_ C'est pas une erreur, répondit distraitement ce dernier.

Il réfléchissait, absorbé dans ses pensées. Il ajouta les noms de Ginny Weasley, puis Astoria Greengrass, et se tritura les méninges sur les notes qu'elles méritaient. Il avait visiblement mis au point un barème comparatif particulièrement précis.

_ Comment ça, _pas une erreur_ ?

_ Dray, entendons-nous, c'est Granger, une insupportable bêcheuse prétentieuse, rabat-joie et inaccessible. Moldue de surcroit. Mais d'un point de vue purement physique, je la trouve à croquer, perso.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent et il s'en fallut de peu pour que sa mâchoire ne se décrocha. Blaise faisait-il l'objet d'un quelconque sortilège de confusion ?

_ A …A croquer ? Le castor ?

_ Tu comptes répéter tout ce que je te dis pour demander confirmation ? s'enquit le métis, un sourcil arqué. C'est une grosse chieuse. Je sais. Je me pendrai certainement avec ma propre cravate si je devais rester seul avec elle plus de 10 minutes. Mais elle est très jolie. Super corps, visage mignon, charisme. Moi j'aime bien ce genre d'alliance dans le caractère d'une femme. Je suis lassé de toutes ces ados vulgaires. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je vais l'épouser, respire mon pote ! C'est juste une liste à la con pour tuer le temps !

Sur ce, il ajouta un +7 devant Ginny Weasley, puis un magistral +10 devant Astoria Greengrass, qui se trouvait par ailleurs assise face à lui, à la droite de Pansy. Il lança à son dos un regard enamouré, puis se leva les yeux vers le professeur, qui venait d'annoncer la consigne de leur premier exercice. Vaguement abasourdi, Drago passa à autre chose et préféra ignorer l'échange inattendu qu'il venait d'avoir avec son binôme.

Une fois la matinée de cours achevée, ils gagnèrent la grande salle avec enthousiasme et appétit. Pansy était en train de leur raconter comment Millicent Bullstrode s'était coincé la jupe dans la portière en descendant de sa voiture avec chauffeur, au dernier repas organisé par ses parents, et les garçons pleuraient presque de rire. Il faut dire que leur amie leur offrait une description terriblement fidèle de la grande culotte jaune à broderies violettes qu'arborait, semble-t-il, la jeune fille pour l'occasion.

_ Mon Dieu, souffla Blaise, c'est insoutenable à imaginer, comme spectacle. Drago, je t'offre mon Nimbus dédicacé par la capitaine des Harpies si tu fais voir le loup à cette brave Millie d'ici les vacances de Noël.

Drago avala sa salive de travers, et éclata d'un grand rire en prenant place à table.

_ Blaise, j'aime les défis, pas les missions suicide. Tu pourrais m'offrir tes titres, ta fortune, ton manoir et ta charmante mère avec, qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen.

_ Eh, laisse ma mère où elle est, tu veux.

_ Et plus largement, laissez donc également la virginité de cette pauvre Millicent où elle est également, sermonna Pansy.

_ A savoir dans sa culotte jaune, s'esclaffa Blaise.

_ Elle est déjà assez mal lotie comme ça, la pauvre.

_ Pansy … commença Drago d'une voix trainante en se servant un jus de citrouille, serait-ce de la sollicitude, dont tu fais soudainement preuve ?

_ Possible, rétorqua son amie. Millicent ne m'inspire pas plus d'affection que ça, mais nous avons grandi ensemble. Elle éveille mon instinct maternel, ou un truc du genre.

_ Comment tu dis ? _Instinct maternel_ ? Nous avons ça, chez les sangs-purs, tu es bien sûre ?

_ Blaise, intervint Drago, ce n'est pas parce que ta propre mère, bien que fort sexy, a plusieurs fois manqué de t'échanger contre une rivière de diamants que nos charmantes génitrices sont toutes ainsi. La mienne a beurré mes tartines de ses aristocratiques mains jusqu'à mes … mes… non, elle le fait toujours, en fait. Même si maintenant ça me gêne plus qu'autre chose, s'amusa Drago.

Blaise grimaça en entendant l'adjectif sexy accolé à l'évocation de sa mère, mais n'ajouta rien, et préféra se lancer dans le découpage millimétré de son rôti de bœuf, en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Marcus Flint, qui exposait le calendrier des futurs entrainements de Quidditch. Pansy arrosait de citron un pavé de saumon, lorsque Astoria vint s'asseoir près d'eux avec toute la grâce du monde. Ses longs cheveux blonds brillaient tellement qu'ils semblaient irradier en un halo céleste autour de son visage de déesse.

_ Blaise, annonça-t-elle avec douceur, je crois que ton grand amour vient de pénétrer la Grande Salle.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers les grandes portes, et découvrirent Hermione Granger, qui tenait le bras de Ronald Weasley, tentant vraisemblablement de faire disparaitre de sa baguette les tâches d'encre que ce dernier s'était faites.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ J'ai laissé traîner une oreille en classe, tout à l'heure. Très instructif. Moi qui pensais que nous nous marierions un jour, tu me brises le cœur, pouffa-t-elle.

Pansy eut un petit sourire amusé, et se servit en riz, attendant que Blaise ne débute son discours bien rodé de Don Juan. Il adulait Astoria.

_ Asto, mon amour, voyons. Si tu avais preuve de d'avantage de curiosité, tu aurais su que je t'avais octroyé une meilleure note que la sienne. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi, j'ai même déjà choisi le prénom de notre futur fils.

_ Et quel est-il ? s'amusa la jeune fille.

_ Blaise Junior, rétorqua Blaise avec sérieux.

Astoria ne put s'empêcher de rire, imitée par Pansy, tandis que Drago souriait avec indulgence. Il laissa son regard se promener du côté de la table des rouges et or. Hermione Granger souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement fière d'avoir rendu un peu de dignité au pull de son ouistiti de pote. Il la fixa deux secondes, et se détourna, rassénéré. Quoique Blaise puisse en penser, lui la trouvait toujours strictement affligeante. Puis, mis en appétit par ce climat de flirt, il décocha un sourire éblouissant à Elena Rosier, qui avait visiblement développé judicieusement certains de ses charmes durant l'été.


	6. Dragons et Mandragores

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées, plongeant l'école de Poudlard dans les prémices du froid hivernal. Octobre était arrivé, et avec lui, des tapis de feuilles mortes, des bourrasques de vent, et l'annonce de la première sortie à Pré au Lard. Dans les appartements des préfets en chef, le jour perçait tout juste à travers les rideaux. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset magique, toute en platine. C'était un artéfact magnifique, conçu par l'un des meilleurs orfèvres gobelins de Londres dans le courant du dix-huitième siècle. Son père la lui avait offerte dans le courant de l'été, afin de lui signifier pudiquement sa fierté suite à sa titularisation au poste de préfet en chef. Il était sept heures quarante et il se sentait pleinement reposé. L'occasion d'être matinal, et de mettre à profit tout ce temps libre. Il quitta la chaleur douce de ses draps, et s'enveloppa dans sa robe de chambre. Au-delà des appartements, c'est tout le château qui semblait encore silencieux. Les élèves ne commençaient généralement à peupler les couloirs qu'aux alentours de neuf heures, lorsque c'était dimanche. Il allait demander aux elfes de lui préparer un immense thé noir. Il poussa la porte pour rejoindre la pièce principale, et fronça les sourcils. Granger était levée. Granger était levée, habillée, et agitée. Granger était levée, habillée, agitée, et toute sa bonne humeur s'était volatilisée. Elle ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu. Elle portait un vieux jean, et il grimaça en avisant des éclaboussures de peinture blanche sur l'une de ses jambes. Un pull large, des tennis usées, les cheveux relevés en queue de cheval folle. Pansy, parfois, attachait elle aussi ses cheveux ainsi. Elle les rassemblait tous avec précision, et pas un seul ne s'échappait de l'élastique. Ils étaient lisses, souples, brillants, domptés. Bien peignés, dans la même direction, fixés, en ordre. C'était très classe, très aristocratique, ça accentuait ses traits ciselés. Granger faisait cela n'importe comment. Elle avait l'air de sortir d'un entraînement de sport. Il avait de la peine pour l'homme qu'elle attraperait dans ses filets. C'était triste, tout de même, de devoir vivre avec quelqu'un de si peu soucieux de son image. Quoi qu'il en soit, son homologue débraillée était penchée au-dessus de leur table, qu'une quantité folle de parchemins recouvrait. Elle était occupée à leur donner de petits coups, à l'aide d'un ustensile qu'il ne connaissait pas. _Une stupide bricole moldue._

_ Et où donc suis-je supposé petit-déjeuner, Granger ? Ces appartements ne sont pas qu'à toi, tu n'as vraiment aucun savoir vivre. Tu t'étales, comme ça, égoïstement. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une fantastique petite miss je sais tout qu'il faut te penser au-dessus du lot, et cela s'applique aux règles du vivre ensemble. Dégage ton bordel de là.

_ Malefoy … soupira-t-elle, sans même se retourner. Bonjour à toi aussi.

_ On ne salue que les personnes que l'on apprécie, ou du moins qu'on respecte un minimum, l'informa-t-il en se rapprochant de la desserte sur laquelle était posée la théière.

_ Génial, marmonna la jeune fille, on progresse.

Malefoy se servit un thé fumant, puis s'installa dans un fauteuil, attendant qu'elle déguerpisse. Ce qu'elle ne semblait pas résignée à vouloir faire.

_ Granger, sérieusement, débarrasse ça.

_ Ça, comme tu dis, rétorqua Hermione en brandissant un parchemin, ce sont les parchemins d'informations concernant la sortie à Pré au Lard de samedi. J'ai eu la gentillesse de commencer à les rédiger seule, pour te laisser te reposer, tu pourrais témoigner d'avantage d'intérêt et de reconnaissance.

 __ La gentillesse de commencer à les rédiger seule_?!

Malefoy éclata de rire.

_ Je t'en prie Castor. Je ne suis pas dupe. Tu as une sainte horreur du travail d'équipe. Je suis sûr que t'étais en pleine extase, avant que je n'arrive, et que tu essayais d'avancer au maximum dans mon dos. Double récompense : tu bosses seule, et en plus tu peux faire semblant de me le reprocher.

Hermione piqua un léger fard, qu'elle espérait discret. Il n'avait pas totalement tort.

_ J'oubliais, souffla-t-elle, que j'avais affaire à un expert menteur-manipulateur.

_ Fais attention à ce que tu dis, répliqua-t-il froidement, en lui lançant un regard lourd de menace qui la mit mal à l'aise.

_ Oui… Enfin, bref, Malefoy. Les affiches sont quasiment achevées, pour ne rien te cacher. Si tu veux y jeter un œil pour les valider, tu peux. Tu as ton mot à dire, après tout. Ensuite, il faudrait que l'on profite de l'absence d'élèves dans les couloirs pour aller les accrocher… J'y ai réfléchi, et d'un point de vue stratégique, il faudrait que …

_ Ça ne m'intéresse pas, Granger, coupa-t-il. Je ne suis pas devenu préfet en chef pour m'occuper de la paperasse. Donne m'en une ou deux, je les accrocherai dans les cachots de Serpentard, c'est sur ma route. Ne me remercie pas, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moquer en ramassant trois parchemins.

Abasourdie, elle le regarda disparaître dans sa chambre. Deux minutes plus tard, un très lointain bruit d'eau qui coule lui indiqua qu'il était parti se doucher. _Okay_. _Génial_. Elle rassembla les papiers restants, noua une écharpe autour de son cou, et quitta leurs appartements seule. Malefoy ne souhaitait pas se charger de la paperasse ? Fort bien. Ce crétin confirmait qu'il n'avait décidément pas l'étoffe pour le poste honorifique que le directeur avait décidé de lui accorder. Elle descendit en quatrième vitesse les escaliers conduisant au rez-de-chaussée, avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis et ne se décident à pivoter vers le quatrième étage. Le tableau d'affichage de Poudlard était situé aux abords des portes de la Grande Salle. Il était plein à craquer. Une affiche pour un stage de préparation au transplanage. Au moins quinze avis de recherches d'animaux disparus. Un avis de recrutement pour la section junior du chicaneur. Les dates et horaires des prochains affrontement de Quidditch. Elle se demanda rapidement laquelle de ces annonces elle aurait le moins de scrupules à retirer, afin de faire une place à la sienne. Elle finit par retirer un parchemin qui représentait un croquis de Nimbus 1999, sous lequel étaient indiqués un prix et le nom du propriétaire.

_ Soyons réaliste, marmonna-t-elle en lançant le sortilège de glu semi-perpétuelle, plus personne n'investit dans les nimbus 1999.uatrième vitesse les escaliers conduisant au rez de chaussée, avant qu'e menace qui la mit mal à l'che sur l'

Elle recula et jaugea le tout avec satisfaction. L'avis dénotait comme il fallait, puisque les préfets en chef possédaient, pour faire passer les informations les plus importantes, des parchemins jaune vif uniques. Elle tourna les talons, et sortit dans le parc afin d'aller en afficher un sur la serre de botanique. Elle sursauta, une fois arrivée sur place, en entendant un bruit de poterie brisée. Immédiatement, elle tira sa baguette de sa poche, puis tourna lentement la poignée de la serre, avant d'ouvrir la porte à toute volée, baguette brandie.

_ Hey ! Granger ! Baisse ça !

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Devant elle, le regard mi inquiet, mi surpris, se tenait Cédric Diggory, ses gants de cuir aux mains, les joues maculées de terre.

_ Désolée. C'est un réflexe, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver dans la serre. N'importe qui en aurait fait de même.

_ Non, n'importe qui aurait rebroussé chemin sans demander son reste, rétorqua Cédric avec amusement. Tu aurais pu tomber sur une créature toute droit sortie de la Forêt Interdite.

_ Tu m'as l'air d'une créature relativement inoffensive, s'amusa la préfète.

_ Méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort. Je suis un vrai sauvage, plaisanta le jeune homme. Ou plutôt un vrai danger public quand il s'agit d'extraire du venin de mandragore de ces fichues bestioles, soupira-t-il en désignant le pot cassé au sol.

_ Est-ce indiscret de te demander ce que tu fais ici, un jour de repos, à une heure pareille, à manipuler des mandragores ? Nous n'avons pas le droit d'en extraire nous même du venin. Ce n'est pas au programme de botanique de dernière année.

Cédric eut un sourire discret en réalisant que la jeune fille connaissait d'avance le contenu intégral des programmes scolaires qui les attendaient.

_ J'ai un accord avec le professeur Chourave. Je veux intégrer une école de soins aux créatures magiques, l'an prochain, et je dois obligatoirement obtenir un Optimal en Sortilèges, en Soin aux Créatures, mais aussi en Botanique … et pour l'instant mon niveau tourne plutôt autour du piètre. Du coup, Chourave me donne un certain nombre de TP sur son temps libre. Ce qui est plutôt sympa de sa part.

_ En effet, s'étonna Hermione. Elle passe son temps à bougonner, et parle d'avantage aux plantes qu'aux élèves durant ses cours.

_ Mon charme irrésistible, que veux-tu.

_ C'est sûrement ça, ironisa Hermione. Et donc … Soin aux Créatures Magiques ? Vraiment ? Je te voyais plutôt faire carrière sur un balai. Tu comptes castrer des Nifleurs et vacciner des Hippogriffes toute ta vie ?

Cédric éclata de rire.

_ Pas vraiment, la castration ne m'excite pas plus que ça. J'intègre cette filière pour me spécialiser dans l'étude des dragons de catégorie 5.

_ Ce sont les plus dangereux…

_ Tout à fait. Depuis tout petit, j'ai deux passions : les balais, et les dragons ! Et vois-tu, il y a davantage de débouchés professionnels dans le second domaine.

_ Je trouve ça absolument génial, déclara sincèrement la jeune fille. C'est une orientation originale, et visiblement bien réfléchie …

_ Bon, et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je venais juste afficher ça, expliqua-t-elle en brandissant une affiche. C'est pour la sortie à Pré au Lard.

Au loin, un bruit de plastique qui s'entrechoque et des grommèlements leur parvinrent. Le professeur Chourave arrivait, chargée d'arrosoirs, les sourcils froncés.

J'accroche ça, et je te laisse du coup. Contente de t'avoir croisé.

Moi aussi, Hermione. On se voit à Pré au Lard, ajout a-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Tout sourire, la jeune fille regagna le château d'un pas léger. Elle allait se rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, et attendre que Ron et Harry se lèvent. Ils n'allaient plus tarder. Ensuite, ils iraient déjeuner. Elle avait eu une agréable conversation avec Cédric. Elle en avait totalement oublié ce crétin de Malefoy. Un grand soleil d'automne commençait à s'étendre sur le château. Elle le sentait bien, ce dimanche.


	7. Veille d'excursion

**Petite note préliminaire : chère WYNEO, merci pour ton soutien. Recevoir une review est quelque chose de vraiment grisant et motivant… J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, publié avec une petite pensée pour toi !**

Le petit périmètre entre l'énorme canapé rouge et la cheminée était définitivement le meilleur endroit de toute la salle commune de Gryffondor. Assise à même les dalles rouges du sol, Hermione était adossée contre les jambes d'Harry, qui était lui installé dans le canapé. La chaleur l'enveloppait irrésistiblement, et les flammes léchaient son visage. Harry jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle lui racontait sa semaine passée à se dédoubler avec son retourneur de temps. Non loin, Ronald était plongé dans une revue de Quidditch, et ne les écoutait pas, faisant toutefois acte de présence. Se retrouver tous les trois ensemble dans ce genre de moment oisif était agréable. Les occasions de se poser et ne rien faire que se détendre et bavarder se faisaient rares, à l'approche de la première session d'ASPIC. Ils avaient tous les trois un grade différent dans leur approche de la chose : Hermione était à fond dans ses révisions, Harry s'y était partiellement mis, et Ron n'avait, pour l'instant, toujours rien entrepris. Le schéma classique, qui avait toujours été le même depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Le retour de Lavande Brown dans la vie sentimentale de Ron, après cinq précédents épisodes chaotiques, n'amélioraient en rien le succès scolaire du jeune homme. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant derrière eux la voix suraigüe de la jeune fille, qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

_ Coucou, mon Ronron chéri, murmura la jeune femme en s'approchant d'eux.

Elle noua avec possessivité ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami, et Harry exerça brièvement, et avec discrétion, une pression sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Ils partageaient, depuis le début, la même aversion pour la jeune fille, qu'ils estimaient certes, pas bien méchante, mais franchement inintéressante.

_ Salut, Lav, se réjouit Ron en attirant la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Je voulais te demander, tu viens avec moi, samedi, à Pré-au-Lard ? Ou bien tu as déjà prévu un truc avec Padma ?

_ J'adorerai y aller avec toi, mon chéri, ronronna-t-elle.

_ Génial ma puce.

Ron enlaça la taille de la jeune fille, abaissa son visage vers le sien, et commença à l'embrasser avec toute la passion du monde, sans la moindre pudeur. Hermione se leva prestement, étira rapidement ses jambes endolories par son immobilité, et ramassa son écharpe sur le bras du canapé. Harry l'imita, annonçant qu'il venait avec elle. Une fois le portrait de la Grosse Dame franchi, ils poussèrent de concert un profond soupir.

_ Bon sang, je suis ravie pour eux, mais sérieux …. Je sais pas …. _Berk_ , quoi !

Harry se contenta de sourire avec indulgence. Ils s'enveloppèrent dans leurs écharpes respectives, et mirent le cap sur le parc du château.

_ Rendons visite à Hagrid, suggéra Harry. Ça fait longtemps. Et là-bas, au moins, on ne risque pas d'avoir à subir des échanges salivaires.

_ Tu oublies la présence de Crockdur, pouffa son amie.

_ Exact. Sois mignonne, imperméabilise mon jean.

Hermione tira sa baguette de sa poche, et s'exécuta. Puis, ils frappèrent à la porte du garde-chasse, et déglutit, quand ce dernier ouvrit. Une odeur soutenue de carbonisé vint frapper leurs narines de plein fouet. Puis, une seconde plus tard, les babines dégoulinantes, Crockdur se jeta dans leurs jambes, ravi d'avoir un peu de visite. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, un sourire amusé, et pénétrèrent dans la cabane de leur ami.

La semaine passa rapidement. Le dernier cours du vendredi était un cours de deux heures, en potions. D'une humeur massacrante, le professeur Rogue les avait placés dès leur entrée dans sa salle. Hermione avait atterri à la droite de Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière ne décrochait pas le moindre mot, se contentant d'exécuter minutieusement les étapes de leur potion, et cela convenait parfaitement à Hermione. Parkinson était pompeuse, hautaine, moqueuse et désagréable, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins une brillante élève, qui décrochait des notes fort respectables, et être associée à elle lui convenait relativement bien. Elle jeta un regard désolé à Harry, qui avait hérité d'un partenariat avec Goyle, et semblait à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Ou bien d'arracher les cheveux de Goyle. Ils avaient beau être d'une hygiène douteuse, les Gryffondor étaient réputés pour leur courage. Elle eut un léger sourire à cette pensée, qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'une énorme déflagration vint troubler le silence de mort qui régnait jusqu'ici. Une substance rougeâtre et visqueuse s'abattit en pluie sur l'ensemble du groupe d'élèves, et une goutte solitaire atteignit même la cape de l'austère professeur. Un silence de plomb, plus lourd encore qu'avant l'incident, s'abattit sur la classe. Après avoir ménagé un inquiétant suspense, en gardant un silence menaçant cinq bonnes secondes, Rogue s'exprima, d'une voix plus grinçante que jamais.

_ Monsieur Londubat…commença-t'il.

Hermione tourna un peiné vers son ami.

_ Puisqu'il semblerait que vous jugez opportun de faire exploser mon stock de chaudrons, vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'à mon tour faire exploser certaines choses… comme par exemple, disons… votre taux de retenues ! Nous commencerons par trois sessions de trois heures, chaque samedi à compter de demain.

_ Professeur, tenta d'intervenir Hermione, en ma qualité de préfète, je me permets de vous signaler qu'une sortie à Pré au Lard à lieu, demain, et Neville est supposé y particip…

_ SILENCE, mademoiselle Granger ! Votre _qualité de préfète_ ne supplante pas _ma_ propre qualité de professeur ! Je vous prie de bien vouloir rester à votre place, si vous ne souhaitez pas le double de la sanction incombant à monsieur Londubat.

Hermione sentit ses joues la brûler instantanément. Elle serra les poings, et baissa les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur la sensation de ses ongles s'insérant dans ses paumes. Elle inspira, puis respira profondément.

_ Remettez-vous au travail ! Immédiatement !

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Hermione ramassa sa petite lame, et sa fève tonka, qu'elle commença à inciser, tandis que Neville, prostré, partait dans l'arrière salle récupérer l'habituel seau d'eau, et une brosse métallique. L'usage de la magie pour réparer son erreur lui était bien évidemment interdit. Il passerait le reste du cours à récurer sol et murs, tandis que Rogue s'était chargé de nettoyer les paillasses des élèves.

_ Courageux, Granger, souffla Parkinson, mais pas courageux admirable. Courageux ridicule, plutôt, tu vois. Suicidaire, même, stupide petite lionne.

_ Va te faire voir, Parkinson, grogna la rouge et or. Broie tes cuisses de strangulot et boucle là.

_ Piquée au vif ?

_ La ferme. Pour ta gouverne, on appelle ça de l'empathie, de la solidarité. Mais je sais bien que le concept t'est étranger.

Pansy souffla un baiser cynique dans sa direction, puis se remit à la tâche. Le reste du cours se déroula lentement, en silence, et sans encombre. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent deux heures plus tard dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, Harry lui prit la main avec compassion.

_ C'était très noble de ta part, Herm.

_ C'était idiot, Rogue ne revient jamais sur ses verdicts, je ne sais pas ce que je me suis imaginée.

_ Tu as suivi tes principes, c'est tout. Rogue est un psychopathe, qu'est-ce que tu veux. Pense à autre chose. Il semblerait qu'on ait le droit à un tête à tête, demain, à Pré au Lard, lui indiqua son ami avec un léger signe de tête en direction de Ronald, qui faisait goûter du poulet rôti à Lavande du bout de sa fourchette.

_ Humm … Ils se sont prévu tout un programme, apparemment. Mme Piedodu organise un café-concert.

_ Ah ouais ? Un café-concert bien ?

_ On parle du salon de thé de Mme Piedodu … ça va être de la musique dans le genre Celestina Moldubec, Harry, ne rêve pas.

_ Horreur, grimaça son ami. On sera mille fois mieux aux Trois Balais. J'offre la première bièraubeurre.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir passer cette journée au côté d'au moins un de ses meilleurs amis.


	8. Pré au Lard

Il était dix heures pile, le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry se présenta à la porte des appartements de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière sortie, enveloppée dans un trench et une épaisse écharpe. Elle avait tenté de faire un effort en attachant ses cheveux avec élégance, mais des mèches folles s'échappaient déjà de son chignon.

_ Bien dormi, miss Granger ? interrogea Harry en embrassant la joue de son amie.

_ Ne m'en parle pas, pitié, gémit la jeune fille. C'était épouvantable. Malefoy s'est envoyé en l'air toute la nuit.

_ N'exagère pas, c'est…

_ Harry, l'interrompit son amie avec gravité, je te jure que je n'exagère pas. Je n'exagère pas _du tout_.

Harry n'eut rien le temps de répondre, la porte des appartements des préfets en chef s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant sortir Malefoy, vêtu d'un superbe cachemire gris perle, et, à sa suite, Elena Rosier, les traits légèrement tirés, et un large sourire épanoui sur la figure.

_ Granger, salua Malefoy avec un regard moqueur. Potty. Belle journée.

_ Puisse-t-elle rivaliser avec ta nuit, Malefoy.

_ C'est bien aimable, Granger. Je vais de ce pas dépenser à Pré au Lard en une seule journée l'équivalent du salaire annuel de tes parents, donc ça devrait bien aller. Potter, je ne vais bien entendu pas dépenser l'équivalent du salaire des tiens, puisqu'ils n'en perçoivent plus.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, et il saisit immédiatement Malefoy par le col, avant de le plaquer violement contre le mur de pierre. Mais, rapide, Malefoy avait déjà extrait sa baguette de sa poche, et la lui avait enfoncée dans les côtes sans attendre.

_ Tu me lâches Potter. Tout de suite. Outrage à préfet en chef, ça peut conduire à l'exclusion immédiate.

_ Il a raison, Harry, lâche-le, intervint Hermione en saisissant le bras de son meilleur ami. C'est une vermine abjecte, laisse tomber, je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme maintint sa poigne quelques secondes supplémentaires autour du cou de son ennemi, puis, enfin, il se raisonna et consentit à lâcher. Malefoy lissa son pull, et, sans un regard, tourna les talons, Elena Rosier sur ses pas. Hermione attira son ami, tremblant de rage, contre elle, et lui caressa les cheveux.

_ C'est un petit crétin écœurant, Harry, oublie-le.

_ Il m'insupporte … Il appuie gratuitement sur les plus grandes faiblesses des autres. C'est injustifié, violent et arbitraire.

_ Je sais … ne t'en fais pas. Tout se paie un jour. Allez viens.

Elle noua son bras à celui de son ami, et l'entraina avec elle vers le porche du château, où avait lieu le rassemblement pour le départ à Pré au Lard. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà présents, surexcités, vêtus de leurs plus beaux habits, et leurs portefeuilles garnis de galions n'attendant qu'à être dépensés. Ron leur adressa un signe joyeux, auquel ils répondirent. Il se tenait debout près d'une statue, emmitouflé dans un blouson de cuir usé qui avait jadis appartenu à son frère Bill, et avait un bras autour de la taille de Lavande, qui enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

_ Harry ! Hermione ! On va à un concert, tout à l'heure, on vous y verra ?

_ Eh bien … Bonne question … Nous n'avons pas vraiment défini de programme, hasarda Hermione. Il faut que j'aille acheter plusieurs nouvelles plumes, et Harry a besoin de matériel pour son balai, alors tu sais …

_ En tout cas, passez, si vous avez le temps, Lavande dit que c'est un super groupe !

La jeune blonde acquiesça vivement, visiblement enchantée.

_ Ouais … On essaiera, Ron. Merci de l'info, répondit Harry. Je suis navré d'avance pour lui, souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du couple.

_ Il s'attend réellement à un super groupe … l'amour le rend vraiment naïf.

Ils avaient beau se réjouir de voir leur meilleur ami heureux en amour, ils s'étaient inexorablement éloignés au fil du temps. Ils avaient toujours la même affection les uns pour les autres, et rien n'avait réellement changé entre eux, mais Harry et Hermione s'étaient particulièrement rapprochés, habitués à ne former qu'un duo la plupart du temps. Lavande était gentille mais vaguement capricieuse, et exigeait beaucoup de temps de la part de son petit ami, ce qui, toutefois, ne semblait pas gêner Ron plus que ça. Il appréciait ces séances intensives d'embrassades et de câlins en tout genre, et le fait qu'elles constituaient l'essentiel de ses journées n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Hermione mettait cela sur le compte du manque d'affection avec lequel il avait grandi. Molly et Arthur étaient les plus aimants des parents, mais devoir diviser tout cet amour en sept, sans compter la maison fantasque de laquelle ils devaient énormément s'occuper, était naturellement une tâche délicate. Ronald n'avait manqué de rien, sinon d'habits neufs et de temps qui lui soit individuellement consacré par ses parents. L'affection débordante de Lavande, dont était le seul bénéficiaire, lui plaisait énormément. Sans compter que c'était une ravissante jeune fille, aussi jolie que les conquêtes de Charlie et des jumeaux, qui étaient habitués à séduire de vraies bombes à la force de leur charisme, et cela l'emplissait de fierté.

Arrivés à Pré au Lard, Harry proposa à Hermione de commencer par faire le plein d'énergie autour d'un café géant, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Elle retira son trench, et ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, aux Trois Balais. Leurs cafés venaient d'arriver, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Malefoy, Zabini, Nott et Parkinson passèrent devant eux en les ignorant royalement, et allèrent s'installer dans le fond de la salle. Hermione les suivit vaguement du regard, et cru avoir rêvé lorsque, en s'asseyant, Zabini se tourna vers elle, tout sourire, et lui adressa un bref clin d'œil. _Quelle bande de malades !_

 ___ A quoi tu joues, bon sang, Zabini ? souffla Malefoy.

_ Oui ?

Le métis arborait son air le plus innocent, et son sourire le plus hypocrite.

_ Mec, je t'ai vu. Tu as fait un clin d'œil au castor.

_ Pas du tout. C'était à Potter.

_ Blaise … commença Drago en haussant un sourcil.

_ Oh, c'est bon, ça va. Je fais toujours un clin d'œil à la plus jolie fille de la salle, quand j'entre aux Trois Balais, et là, la plus jolie, c'est Grangie.

_ Encore avec cette lubie … T'es cinglé, sérieux.

Au loin, Hermione observait distraitement la scène, et réalisa que Malefoy n'avait pas manqué l'attitude de son meilleur ami à son encontre. Et visiblement, cela semblait le contrarier au plus haut point. C'était particulièrement intéressant. Elle le fixa, puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle osa un furtif sourire en coin, légèrement séducteur. Du moins elle espérait qu'il le soit. Elle ne faisait jamais cela … séduire. Vraisemblablement, cela fonctionna, puisque Zabini lui retourna son sourire, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son groupe d'amis.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, Mione ? A qui tu souris ?

_ Zabini, répondit-elle distraitement. Tu as un peu de mousse, là, Harry, l'informa-t-elle en essuyant le coin de sa bouche du bout du pouce.

_ Zabini ? Pardon ?

_ Ça semble grandement énerver Malefoy, et tout ce qui énerve Malefoy m'enchante, depuis cette nuit.

_ Laisse tomber, s'amusa Harry, ce sont des serpents visqueux. Ne leur accorde pas d'attention. Dis-moi plutôt, tu as eu des nouvelles de Cédric ?

_ Cédric ? Diggory ? Pourquoi aurais-je eu de ses nouvelles ?

_ J'en sais rien … Vous avez bien bavardé, le week-end dernier, non ? Je pensais que ça progresserait un peu plus que ça.

_ Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami Harry Potter ? Tu essaies de me marier, ou quoi ?

_ Mais non, pas du tout, se défendit Harry. Je m'intéresse à ta vie sentimentale, c'est tout. C'est tellement rare !

_ Ce n'est pas rare, c'est inexistant, Harry, et c'est très bien comme ça. Je me souviens encore de la difficulté que j'ai eu à me débarrasser de Viktor et ses hiboux incessants.

_ T'es pas sympa … ses poèmes tout en bulgare étaient à tomber à la renverse !

_ Ferme là, Harry, ordonna Hermione en éclatant de rire. Tu veux que je ressorte l'affaire Romilda Vane ?

_ Mon Dieu, surtout pas, bois vite ça refroidit. Nous avons des boutiques à écumer, et nous n'avons que la journée devant nous.

_ On a sept heures, je pense qu'on est larges, non ?

_ On approche de Noël, certaines risquent d'être bondées.

Hermione termina rapidement son cappuccino, régla les consommations, et ils quittèrent les Trois Balais en direction de la première boutique sur leur liste, celle des fournitures scolaires. C'était la moins amusante, ils préféraient donc l'expédier en premier. Harry était au rayon des parchemins, et Hermione, pour sa part, testait une encre fantaisie à changement de couleur lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle sentit un bras se glisser autour de sa taille, et elle fut attirée contre un torse solide en l'espace d'une seconde.

_ On sourit aux garçons, et maintenant, on s'autorise la petite folie d'une encre fantaisie, Granger ? Incroyable, souffla une voix dans son oreille. Tu t'es enfin décidée à vivre cette année ?

_ Zabini, soupira la jeune fille en avisant la teinte foncée de la peau de la main qui était posée sur son ventre, lâche-moi.

_ A ta guise Grangie. Mais tu verras, ça ne prendra que peu de temps avec que tu ne transformes ce _lâche moi_ en _prends moi_.

Il la lâcha et tourna les talons, et Hermione ne put retenir un petit frisson. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on s'adresse à elle ainsi. Zabini avait une voix grave, et des propos crus. Elle se fit violence pour chasser la sensation agréable qui l'avait envahie. Harry la rejoignit, tout sourire.

_ Il y a une promo sur les rouleaux de parchemin spécial que réclame Flitwick ! 3 mornilles les 10 mètres !

_ Ca alors, s'exclama Hermione, faussement enthousiaste, priant pour que son trouble ne soit pas perceptible, 3 mornilles les 10 mètres ! C'est super.

Elle devait être crédible, puisque Harry l'entraina joyeusement à sa suite vers le rayon promotionnel. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la boutique, chacun chargé d'un petit sachet de plastique, Harry décréta qu'ils devaient impérativement allaient se ravitailler en confiseries, avant que le stock d'Honeydukes n'ait été intégralement dévalisé, et Hermione trouva cela judicieux. En définitive, la matinée passa rapidement, et, à treize heures, ils poussèrent les portes de l'Amanite d'Argent pour déjeuner. C'était le meilleur restaurant de Pré au Lard. Le change entre l'argent moldu et l'argent sorcier n'était pas vraiment avantageux, il fallait beaucoup de livres pour un galion, mais Harry était parvenu à convaincre Hermione de s'accorder ce petit plaisir. Ils prirent place, et avisèrent quelques connaissances, qui entraient à leur tour. Parmi eux, Cédric Diggory, Cho Chang et Dean Thomas. Harry leur adressa de grands signes, afin que ces derniers se joignent à eux.

_ Harry, Hermione, salua aimablement Cédric. Vous nous faites une place à votre table ?

_ Bien sûr, affirma aimablement Harry, venez. On passe la journée à deux, un peu de compagnie est la bienvenue. Tout s'est bien passé pour vous ?

_ Il n'y a déjà plus de plumes en sucre, chez Honeydukes, grimaça Cho, je suis dégoutée, je venais exprès pour en acheter.

_ J'en ai pris 800 grammes, je t'en passe si tu veux, proposa spontanément le Gryffondor. J'en ai prévu pour Ron, au cas où, mais il y sera peut-être allé de son côté.

_ Tu ferais ça, Harry ? Tu es trop chou, s'exclama Cho, ravie.

_ Et toi, Hermione, intervint Cédric, tu es venue pour les plumes en sucre, aussi ? Ou plutôt pour les plumes tout court ?

_ Devine, rétorqua la jeune fille.

_ La réponse n'est pas bien compliquée, je n'aurais aucun mérite, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Hermione échangea avec lui un sourire amusé et complice, puis se saisit de la carte que lui tendait la serveuse en remerciant poliment. Elle commanda un carpaccio et des pommes noisettes, et morigéna Harry lorsque ce dernier se choisit une entrecôte de près d'un demi kilo.

_ Tu es censé te surveiller dans le cadre de ta remise en forme pour le Quidditch, je te rappelle, cher ami. Comment comptes-tu nous rapporter une coupe si tu es trop lourd pour ton balai ?

_ Mais non, ne l'écoute pas Harry, mange autant que tu veux, plaisanta Cédric, qui était capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, et donc son adversaire direct.

_ Arrêtez vos bêtises, s'amusa Harry. Hermione, tu sais très bien que j'ai de la marge … si tu continues à me dissuader de manger, je le rapporte à Molly. Cédric, ne te fais pas de films. On va vous démolir quoi qu'il en soit.

_ Dans tes rêves, Potter, répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire carnassier.

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant. Hermione nota que Cho semblait légèrement flirter avec Harry, bien qu'elle fût en couple avec Dean. Toutefois, elle se garda de porter un quelconque jugement. Dean Thomas était sorti avec Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron, et d'après cette dernière, la fidélité n'était pas sa qualité première. Leur repas achevé, ils se dirigèrent au comptoir pour payer, et Cho, qui était ravie d'avoir pu pallier à la pénurie de plumes en sucre, et était également fille d'ambassadeur, insista pour tous les inviter, malgré leurs protestations véhémentes à tous excepté Dean, qui semblait habitué à être entretenu par sa petite amie. Hermione eut le vertige lorsque Cho extirpa de son sac un sac débordant d'argent. Elle trouva particulièrement imprudent de sortir en portant sur soi une somme pareille, et en fit part à la jolie Serdaigle.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, la rassura la jeune fille. Les gens savent, en règle générale, que ce qui serait réellement imprudent, ce serait de s'en prendre à moi.

Dean annonça qu'il allait rejoindre Seamus à la boutique de Quidditch, et Harry déclara qu'il se joignait à eux, demandant à Hermione s'il pouvait la rejoindre ensuite, ce qui ne posa aucun problème à cette dernière. Elle visita deux librairies en compagnie de Cédric et Cho, et ils manquèrent de s'étouffer de rire lorsqu'un tout jeune hibou visiblement inexpérimenté vint s'emmêler sous leurs yeux dans les cheveux de Millicent à l'animalerie. Hermione pleurait pratiquement, lorsque Cédric passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et la serra furtivement contre lui, avant de la relâcher. Elle leva des yeux surpris vers lui, et il plongea son regard bienveillant dans le sien.

_ Respire, Hermione, tu vas finir par manquer de souffle.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire sincère. Ce garçon était décidément adorable. Et elle aimait plutôt bien qu'il passe un bras autour d'elle. Harry les rejoignit sur ces entrefaites, seul.

_ Dean et Seamus essaient des balais sur le terrain, expliqua-t-il. D'ailleurs ils ont proposé qu'on aille les voir voler.

_ Sans façon, grimaça Cho. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je pense qu'un goûter s'impose. Il est bientôt seize heures, je suis gelée, il me faut un chocolat chaud en urgence !

Ils approuvèrent tous, et Hermione suggéra qu'ils aillent chez Mme Piedodu. Peut-être pourraient-ils apporter un quelconque soutien à Ron, qui devait probablement abondamment saigner des oreilles à l'heure actuelle. Cédric ajouta qu'ils faisaient les meilleurs scones du pays, et cela acheva de les conforter dans leur décision. En effet, Ron et Lavande étaient là, cette dernière assise sur les genoux du rouquin. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux et s'assirent à proximité, veillant toutefois à ne pas trop empiéter sur l'intimité que le couple avait peut-être envie d'avoir. Il s'avéra que le groupe choisi par madame Piédodu était véritablement excellent. L'ambiance dans le salon de thé était fantastique. Hermione se trémoussait distraitement sur sa chaise, en faisant ses comptes et en sirotant son thé. Cédric alla saluer des amis à lui, qui se trouvaient non loin, et Harry et Cho se lancèrent dans une grande conversation, penchés l'un vers l'autre. Ils étaient bien, ensemble, au chaud, à se régaler de délicieuses pâtisseries, au son agréable des ballades que chantait le groupe engagé. Ils restèrent près d'une heure et demie à l'intérieur. Plus le temps passait, plus Cho riait, et plus les yeux d'Harry brillaient. Cédric était revenu, et Hermione, lui et Padma bavardaient du bal de Noël qui aurait lieu en décembre, comparant le groupe qu'ils écoutaient aux Bizarr Sisters, qui s'étaient produits à Poudlard l'an passé. Finalement, à 17 heures 30, Hermione fit remarquer qu'il était bientôt 18 heures, et qu'il serait bon de commencer à regagner le château. Chacun se leva et commença à se rhabiller, et à régler ce qu'il avait consommé, et elle se mit en quête de son meilleur ami, qui s'était volatilisé. Ron et Lavande partirent les premiers, tandis qu'elle revenait des toilettes, bredouille. Elle grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, où se trouvaient les appartements privés de la gérante du salon, qui étaient strictement interdits d'accès aux clients. Elle se figea dans les escaliers, avisant deux silhouettes furieusement enlacées. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et commença à redescendre avec toute la discrétion possible, laissant tranquilles Harry Potter et Cho Chang, qui s'embrassaient et se caressaient avec une ardeur gênante.


End file.
